Many locations, such as hospitals, psychiatric wards, elder care facilities, prisons, etc., may deploy dispensers for material distribution. In an example, a soap dispenser may be used for sanitization (e.g., a user may invoke the soap dispenser to dispense soap for sanitization). In another example, a medicine cabinet may comprise various medicines that may be available for retrieval by healthcare personnel. Unfortunately, such dispensers may be susceptible to abuse and/or tampering. In an example, a person may attempt to ingest sanitizer at toxic levels, which may result in bodily harm or death. In another example, a person may attempt to utilize a dispenser as a weapon or in conjunction with rope or other material for choking/suffocation purposes.